


You’re My Girl

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Jamie defends Dani’s honour, One Shot, a night out at the pub turns into a punch in the face, jelousy, just Dani and Jamie happy in Bly, no ghosts or lady in the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: A night out at the pub in Bly ends in an unexpected way, leaving a stranger with a bloody nose and Jamie with ice on her hand.Or, Jamie gets jealous when a stranger hits on Dani, and then she gets mad, and then she gets physical.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 466





	You’re My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy it! As always, I love to hear what you think!

Bly was a sleepy town. A quiet town. A boring town. One market, one library, a few shops scattered around, and one pub. One pub that was usually home to the same people night after night, and a pub that was often home to Dani and Jamie. It was a convenient place to get away to, especially with a small flat and a warm bed above their heads that they could disappear to each evening when they had finished their drinks. 

Dani had become just as known around the pub as Jamie was - she was the kind American with the warm smile and golden hair, the person who always sat with Jamie in the same booth in the corner where they would spend their evenings drinking beer, smoking cigarettes and then slipping through the back door and up the stairs. People would say hi to Dani when she walked in, always close to Jamie’s side, always willing to stop and have a conversation with whoever wanted one. She could make friends with anyone, she was a pure ray of sunshine. But they never tried anything, never approached her for more than a casual and friendly hello. 

Jamie and Dani never strayed far from one another and it was never spoken out loud what they were, but people knew. It was hard to not know, hard to ignore how they were always sitting just a bit too closely to each other, hard to ignore how they were always whispering in each other’s ears, hard to ignore an arm around a shoulder or a hand on a thigh. They never made a scene or overtly displayed their affection for one another and no one questioned them, instead letting them go about their lives the same as everyone else - something they were grateful for. 

This night however, this night was different. Bly never saw many new faces but every so often a few people would wander their way through, stopping in for a night or so before carrying on to wherever their final destination was and that’s exactly how a tall dark haired stranger ended up sitting by the bar top in the pub, already three drinks in by the time Jamie and Dani strolled in. Some of the regulars made easy conversations with them as they crossed the room and headed to their usual booth but this stranger only had eyes for Dani and he watched her the whole way to their spot in the corner, never pulling his eyes away. 

“I can get the drinks tonight,” Dani says as she hangs her jacket up on a hook beside the booth. 

“You sure?” Jamie asks.

Dani smiles, that beautiful bright smile that lit up the whole room, the one that pulled Jamie in so soon after they had first met. It was a smile that was impossible to forget. Jamie reaches for her hand and softly rubs her thumb across her knuckles.

“I’m sure, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Dani’s hand slips out of hers and she makes her way over to the bar. One of the other pub regulars takes a seat beside Jamie and begins to ask her for some gardening advice, knowing the work she does at the manor. 

“Evening Dani,” the bartender says as she comes to stand in front of the bar top, a few stools down from the man who tracked her as she walked in. 

“Hi John,” she replies, “how are things tonight?”

He brings two pint glasses down from a shelf above his head and sets them on the wood in front of them. “Good good, same as always really. How are things out at the manor? Bet Jamie’s almost got a whole jungle planted by now.”

Dani laughs and nods. “Things are good, and you’re not wrong.”

He fills each glass with their beer of choice, knowing by now what their usual is, and slides them across the counter. Dani reaches into her purse for some coins but before she can pay for the drinks, someone calls for John at the other end of the bar and he heads in their direction.

“How ‘bout I buy ya a drink instead?”

Dani pulls her eyes up from her purse and looks to her right to find a man, a man she doesn’t recognize at all, now sitting closer to where she’s standing, looking at her with dark eyes.

“Beautiful thing like you shouldn’t be buying her own drinks.”

“Oh,” Dani says, not entirely sure how to respond. “Well..they’re not both for me. And I’ve got money, so it’s okay.”

Back at their booth, Jamie tries her best to give her attention to the pub goer currently blabbing on about the state of their morning glories, but her eyes drift across the room to Dani and she notices her talking to a man she’s never seen in the pub before. Never seen in Bly at all, actually. 

“Please, let me pay for the drink. It’s no trouble, it’d be my pleasure.”

The man moves over so he’s sitting on the second closest barstool to Dani and he pats the empty one beside her, a silent command for her to take a seat beside him.

Dani looks for John the bartender as a way to break up the conversation with this stranger but realizes he’s disappeared into the stockroom.

“I’m just going to leave my money for him here, have a good night,” she says, setting down a handful of coins. She picks up the pints for her and Jamie and turns around but is stopped by the strangers hand on her shoulder.

“Sit, chat with me a bit. I’m new to Bly and don’t know much about the area, plus I’ve got a crisp tenner and the next pint is on me. I insist.”

Dani wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with being hit on, it would happen sometimes on the rare occasion that she would go out with Edmund and their friends to a bar, but he would very quickly squash any problems before they became too big and she was always wildly uncomfortable when it would happen. That hadn’t changed. 

“Have a nice night,” Dani says again, more politely than she knows she should. She smiles and tries to walk away once more but this time the man grabs her wrist and she flinches at the unwanted contact.

That’s all it takes for Jamie to excuse herself from her garden conversation to go and rescue Dani. She jumps up from her seat and quickly glides across the room.

“Ey up,” Jamie says as she approaches Dani and the man at the bar. “We got a problem here?”

Dani let’s out a sigh of relief as Jamie comes to stand by her side, her presence instantly putting her more at ease.

“No problem,” the man says and lets go of Dani’s wrist. “I was just offering to buy your friend here a drink.” 

“Oh, were you now? Because it looked to me like she was tryin’ to leave.”

“Not what it looked like over here, I think she was about to sit down. I feel like we were just becoming friends.”

Dani looks between Jamie and the man, still holding both glasses in her hands, unsure of what to do or say. 

“I think it’s time you let us walk away so you can get back to drinking alone, mate.” 

Jamie steps in closer to Dani, putting her body between her and the man.

“Your friend can’t speak for herself?” the man replies. He gets up off the stool and stands over both Dani and Jamie. 

“She doesn’t need to,” Jamie says, not backing down even a little bit. Not intimated by the tall stranger towering over them in the slightest. “Now go back to your pint, and let us enjoy our evening, yeah?”

Jamie steps back and slips a hand around Dani’s waist. She moves to turn them in the direction of their booth but the man starts to laugh. 

“Oh, I see now. Coupla dykes, you are. Fucking bloody shame. They let ones like you in places like this nowadays?”

Jamie grinds her teeth and leans into Dani. “Go back to the booth,” she says.

“Jamie...” Dani replies.

“Dani, go back to the booth.”

Dani nods and quickly walks back towards the corner of the room and slides into her seat. She watches with intent as the conversation between Jamie and the stranger unfolds.

Jamie turns back around to the man and shakes her head. 

“Sod off, mate. You’re makin’ a fool of yourself.” 

He looks around the room and notices that many of of the folks in the pub are staring at them, having picked up on the raised voices.

“Nah, I’d say the only people making fools out of themselves are you and that pretty friend of yours. Here I was thinking this was a nice quiet, normal place. Ain’t nothing normal about two queers sitting alone in the corner all night.” 

Jamie’s temper starts to grow but she decides to be the bigger person and simply shakes her head and spins around to make her way back to Dani, who watches on with wide eyes. 

“I can show you both what you’re missing ya know,” the man says. “Help you sort yourselves out. Give you what you really deserve. Show you what you’re missing.”

Jamie stops in her tracks and turns on her heels. She walks right up to the man and without warning, pulls her arm back and punches him square in the face. He quickly brings his hand up to his face as blood starts to trickle down from his nose. Too stunned to say anything in response, he just stares at her in shock. 

Gasps are heard around the pub, Dani’s the loudest, and John the bartender walks out from the stockroom and takes in the scene. 

“Christ, what’s going on here then?”

Jamie shakes her hand, instantly feeling the pain in her knuckles. She grimaces as she lifts the punching hand up and points. 

“When you take out the rubbish later, take this wanker with you.”

She leaves John and the bleeding man at the bar and heads back to Dani at the booth. She says nothing and instead motions for Dani to follow her through the back door towards the stairs up to her flat. 

As soon as they pass through the door and are alone in a dimly lit hallway, she leans back against a wall and brings her hand to her chest.

“Bloody hell, that fucking hurt.”

Dani is lost for words, a little shocked and unsure of what to do. She steps in close to Jamie and looks at her hand as she slowly clenches and unclenches her fist. 

“We should get some ice on that,” she says.

“Just when you think maybe, just maybe, people aren’t all shite and will let you go about your life without any problems...when you think people don’t care about who you are - someone shows up and reminds you that the world still thinks you’re a piece of trash, still thinks it’s wrong for you to be with who you’re with.” 

Dani thinks about her words for a second and then she smiles. “Yeah,” she says, “but then you punch that person in the face and move on.”

Jamie laughs and drops her head to Dani’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” she says.

“What for?”

Jamie looks up and their eyes meet. It doesn’t matter that she had just punched someone and her hand was throbbing, it doesn’t matter that the whole pub had just listened on as a random stranger had said those things about them, there were still fireworks between them when they locked eyes. It was undeniable. 

“I know this is all new to you, and you’ve probably never been called those things before, you shouldn’t have to put up with it. WE shouldn’t have to put up with it.”

“Jamie,” Dani says, bringing a hand up to cup Jamie’s cheek. “I don’t care what anyone says. You are who I want to be with and it doesn’t matter what people think or say.”

“You’re sure about that?” Jamie asks, feeling a little self conscious about the whole situation. It wasn’t the first time the thought had crossed her mind, how Dani might react if they were put in a position where someone questioned their relationship. There was always the slight fear of Dani deciding it was all too much too quickly and if that were the case, she’d have to live with it because what she wanted most of all was for Dani to feel safe, to feel happy. And if one day she decided she didn’t feel that with Jamie, it would be a crushing blow, but one she’d accept. 

But then Dani kisses Jamie and it wipes away all of the gardeners doubt. It’s soft, so damn soft, and it says so much. It says more than enough to make Jamie’s thoughts disappear and she falls into Dani, letting the taste of her, the feel of her, consume her.

“I forget how strong you are sometimes,” Dani says between kisses. “It’s very sexy.”

Things start to grow more heated as Dani presses her against the wall, letting her thigh slip between Jamie’s legs but then Jamie’s hand gets caught between their bodies and she winces in pain. 

“You’re right about the ice,” she says against Dani’s lips.

Dani looks down between them at Jamie’s hand and then back up again. She kisses her one more time and then steps away. “Let’s get you upstairs.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dani and Jamie are sitting side by side on Jamie’s bed with Dani holding a bag of ice on top of her hand.

“The look on his face when he realized he was bleeding...” Jamie says, smirking. “Serves him right.”

“My hero, coming to the rescue,” Dani replies. She kisses Jamie on the cheek and repositions the ice bag. 

“At first I was jealous,” Jamie admits. “But then when I saw him put his hands on you, that’s when I had enough.”

Dani narrows her eyes and looks at Jamie with a curious expression. “You were jealous?”

Jamie looks away and nods slightly. “Yea...”

When she looks back at Dani, she finds her smiling and biting her lip. 

“You were jealous.”

“Yea,” Jamie says again, letting out a long breath. “You’re my girl, Poppins.”

The statement, so simple, settles itself in Dani’s chest and she nods, her gaze softening. She never thought that the flip flop her heart had done in her chest when she first laid eyes on Jamie as she strolled into the kitchen at Bly would someday grow to this but she would forever be grateful that it did. Butterflies start to around inside of her as Jamie looks at her like she’s the most important person in the entire world, looks at her she’s the _only_ person in the entire world. 

“I’m your girl.”


End file.
